Princess Simmer
Simmer belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling! 'Warning: This thread may contain disturbing elements, such as abuse, self-harm and generous amounts of gore. It's rated mature to be safe. ' Description The eldest and missing princess of the SkyWings... is not what, or who you expect her to be. In truth, she isn't missing at all, but hidden from plain sight, from the loving family she could have had. Despite being a grown dragon, Simmer is obviously smaller than the rest of her tribe. She doesn't have the agile or lithe builds of her tribe members, and her thinness comes from a lack of nutrition. Her main scales are a dull shade of red, with gradients of maroon and dark orange running through them. The fact that her scales seem to ripple in the light was the reason for her name. She has tiny ridges on her back which are a muted orange in color, and her wing membranes are a lighter shade of maroon. Simmer's eyes are an odd periwinkle - a trait that is unusual given her pure SkyWing blood. There are several visible scars on her body, mainly on the membrane of her left wing and her front legs. Her left hind leg is permenantly damaged, which causes her to walk with a limp. Some parts of her scales look dark due to the amount of dried blood that once stained them. Her claws and teeth are all normal and relatively intact, and despite having a shorter tail than the average SkyWing, it is fully functional. This princess was originally a prince, but after an agonizing process, she managed to fully claim herself as a female dragon, despite no one knowing of her existence. Due to her many old injuries, she has very limited movements, and her wings are visibly smaller than a normal SkyWing. She cannot fly or walk at high speeds and has low endurance. Both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, she has very high pain tolerance. Personality A dragon that gives the impression of an unnaturally quiet individual, no one could truly blame Simmer for the nervous wreck that she is now, if they knew the entire story of how she came to be. Simmer suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and severe depression, although she has never confided it to a healer. She is very sensitive to topics related to her past, and would most likely break down into tears whenever that happens. As such, she hates being referred to as a princess. She might have gotten used to all the physical pain over the years but that doesn't lessen the emotional pain at all. Even though she now has dragons to confide her emotions to, the princess has a tendency to bottle up her emotions, unwilling to let them affect her, although she fails immensely at this task. She feels really weak and insecure after all the trauma she has gone through, and doesn't know her real self beneath the pain that well anymore. She has a tendency to just suddenly cry or shed tears, especially in the middle of the night, when she is plagued by nightmares. She would need no small amount of comfort and reassurance to fully calm the ocean of emotions inside her. In her group, Simmer is considered to be one of the best fighters, despite her weak appearance. Because of her close bond with her friends, she values them greatly, being able to bring out the true fighter in her if they were to be threatened. She doesn't trust herself and she could never be sure of what she's doing, but when those she cared about was in danger, all traces of weakness would be gone from her face. History Skills/Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell